


Balter

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nicky can't dance but for Joe he'll try, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: Balter(v.) to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Balter

balter

(v.) to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment.

* * *

  
The past year has been one full of pain, death, and trying to keep themselves one step ahead of anyone who aimed to hurt them. 

They had finally come across a small village after weeks of only being surrounded by desert and dangerous wildlife. Yusuf had died twice of a poisonous snake.

Their feet were covered in dry blood, skin worn almost to the bone some days. Thankfully the village people welcomed them with open arms, fresh water and food. 

The first night in the quiet village was spent sleeping. The second night they ate their body weight in food, plus some. 

The third day passed quickly, Nicoló attending to any wounded children, women and men. As Yusuf helped with the more labour induced jobs. It was the most they could do to thank the village people. In return the villagers offered to celebrate with a dance when the sun went down.

Nicoló had argued, saying they didn't need to be celebrated for doing what any good person would do but Yusuf reasoned it would be fun, fully knowing Nicoló would eventually cave and agree. They deserved a night to kick back and let free.

The fire was bright, flames a mixture of red, orange and yellow, reflecting breathtakingly against the blue of Nicoló's eyes. Yusuf's fingers unconsciously twitched as if to reach for graphite to sketch the beautiful man in front of him.

The village people sang and danced around them, eyes bright with glee, voice filled with joy. They spun and skipped, clapped and hollered. Smiles never once leaving their faces.

Yusuf had previously found himself twirling around in a circle, hands clasped tightly with a few of the younger villagers, before being passed over to their chief, arms wrapping tightly around her as they both laughed and danced with skilled movements.

For the first time in a while Yusuf had found himself missing his home, his younger years where his family would freely dance around their house. 

"I didn't know you could dance." Nicoló's soft voice broke Yusuf out of his thoughts, "You're skilled. Very well attuned with your body, it's quite beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Yusuf teased, enjoying the blush that slowly crawled up Nicoló's skin. It's a game they play. Nicoló complementing him only for Yusuf's to respond back with a flirtation. Both wanting to take the next step farther, just not knowing how to admit their feelings.

As the clapping grew louder and the beat of the dance grew faster, Yusuf once again stood up to join in, only this time before joining he turned towards Nicoló and offered a stretched out hand in invitation.

Nicoló's eyes grew wide as he frantically shook his head, "I don't dance."

Yusuf scoffed, as if he had a hard time believing that anyone would chose not to dance, "Everyone dances, Nico."

"Not me." Nicoló crossed his arms, hands tucked between his arms and sides. As if that would stop Yusuf from getting at them.

"Nicoló, we've been fighting for so long. It's time to let go of the pain, live in the moment." 

"I am living in the moment. I had one of those weirdly shaped desserts earlier, didn't I?" He knew his words held no water against Yusuf's pleading.

"And I am proud of you, ya amar." Yusuf smiled down at Nicoló and the smaller man knew he was done for, "One dance and then I promise to let you come back to your lonely wood log." 

Nicoló sighed, he simply couldn't deny Yusuf anything. He grabbed Yusuf's hand, letting the older man lead him into the crowd of dancers. 

It wasn't that Nicoló hated the art of dance. In fact he found it beautiful, especially when Yusuf was the one dancing. It's just that he never learned how to move his body in time to the beat. He was flawless in battle, but having to move according to the music's pace isn't something he's ever gracefully managed.

So after the fifth time accidentally stepping on Yusuf's feet, he awkwardly stood still, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks, "...I can't dance." 

Yusuf smiled politely at him, not that Nicoló was expecting Yusuf to be anything but understandable about his confession and grabbed Nicoló hand, "Do you trust me, habibi?"

Nicoló nodded, tongue peaking out to wet his lips, heart skipping a beat as Yusuf tracked the movement, brown eyes darkening slightly, "Of course, Yusuf. I trust you with my life."

Yusuf smiled with pride at the honesty in Nicoló's voice. He pulled Nicoló in closer and guided the younger man's hand to rest upon his shoulder. Repeating the step again with Nicoló's other hand. Once both of Nicoló's hands wrapped around the back of his neck, Yusuf moved his own hands until they found home in the dip of Nicoló's lower back.

And although the music never slowed to one of a ballroom type, their bodies did as they closed the final gap between them. The two men flush together, heartbeats beating in time with the fast beat of the music complete opposite to their slow swaging movements. 

Nicoló's steps were still clumsy and he seemed to step on Yusuf's feet even more so in this position, but Yusuf held no complaints about the harsh crushing of his toes. Instead he found enjoyment in Nicoló's ungraceful movements. And by the look upon Nicoló's face, the younger man was enjoying himself too.

Yusuf dropped his head into the crock between Nicoló's shoulder and neck. Hiding his smile there. Nicoló used the hand wrapped around the taller man's neck to gently pull him even closer, hiding his own smile in Yusuf's long dark curls.

"Thank you for this dance." Yusuf whispered into Nicoló's soft skin causing the Italian to shiver.

Nicoló pressed a hesitant kiss into Yusuf's neck, exhaling in relief when Yusuf leaned closer as if to chase after the warmth of his lips, "We must leave first light."

Yusuf hummed, body still matching Nicoló's in steps and slides, as he spoke a promise that would last millenniums, "As long as we're together Nico, I will go wherever and whenever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about turning this into a series. Picking random works and challenging myself to write.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, from a scream to a 500 word essay.


End file.
